starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lannik (Planeet)
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Lannik Space | stelsel = Lannik System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = | water = | bezienswaardig = New Osler | inheemse = Lannik | gemigreerde = | taal = Lannik | inwoners = | hoofdstad = Palesia ? | munt = | staatsvorm = Rechtsstaat - Lannik High Court | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} Lannik was de thuisplaneet van het Lannik species. Ligging, Cultuur & Geschiedenis Lannik lag in The Slice op de Bothan Run in het Noorden van Bothawui. De intelligente Lannik ontwikkelden een krijgercultuur die eer, moed en stoutmoedigheid hoog in het vaandel droegen. Pugil was een populaire sport op Lannik. Lannik werd tussen 20.000 BBY en 15.000 BBY ontdekt. Tijdens de Great Sith War lag Lannik op de route die werd gevolgd door de Sith en de Krath tijdens hun optocht naar de Corellian Run. Er vond een gevecht plaats dat door de Sith werd gewonnen. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War vormde Lannik het eindstation voor een campagne van de Republic tegen de Sith. De Republic won dit gevecht. Tijdens de Battle of Ruusan lag Lannik op de rand van de Republic. Op het hoogtepunt van Hutt Space lag Lannik net in Republic space. Toen Lannik door de Duros en de Mensen werden ontdekt, zorgden de nieuwe producten en technologie voor een kwaliteitsgroei van hun levensstandaard. Politieke strekkingen ontstonden die discussieerden over de manier waarop deze nieuwe technologie moest geïmplementeerd worden. Deze strekkingen zorgden voor een sociaal onstabiele situatie waarvan Lannik nooit echt hersteld raakte. De criminele wereld zag zijn kans en organisaties werden rijk van het gekibbel tussen de Lannik door het genereren van een bloeiende zwarte markt. De Core Worlds merkten de problemen op Lannik maar het beperken van de export van bepaalde producten, zorgde enkel voor een groei van de zwarte markten. De regering werd geleid door een Prince die zich bekommerde over de functionaliteit van zijn planeet en hoe de economische situatie kon worden beveiligd. De Corellians onderhandelden met de Lannik om een legitiem klimaat vast te zetten waarin er kon onderhandeld worden met de Core Worlds over het transport van technologie. De machtigste van alle criminele organisaties, Red Iaro, dacht daar echter anders over en terroristen boycotten de gesprekken op alle mogelijke manieren. Niet lang na de Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY ging Red Iaro akkoord om te onderhandelen over vrede met de Lannik regering op Malastare. Maar Red Iaro was van plan om de leider Prince R'cardo Sooflie IX, samen met de Jedi diplomaten, te vermoorden. Jedi Master Even Piell doorzag echter hun plannen en kon deze ramp verijdelen. Tijdens het Galactic Empire stopte de toevloed van goederen naar Lannik. De Lannik verdwenen zo goed als volledig in de anonimiteit aangezien zij geen kolonies hadden. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: R-16 *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Noviee Exposed as a Changeling op HoloNet *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare category:Mid Rim category:Leden van de Republic